familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gwinnett County, Georgia
Gwinnett County is a county in the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 805,321, making it the second-most populous county in Georgia. Its county seat is Lawrenceville. The county is named for Button Gwinnett, one of the signers of the Declaration of Independence. Gwinnett County is included in the Atlanta-Sandy Springs-Roswell, GA Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Created in 1818 by an act of the Georgia General Assembly, Gwinnett County was formed from parts of Jackson County (formerly part of Franklin County) and from lands gained through the session of Indian lands. Named for Button Gwinnett, one of the signatories of the Declaration of Independence, the first county court was held at the home of Elisha Winn, and the county seat was placed at Lawrenceville. In 1861, all three of Gwinnett County’s representatives at the Georgia Constitutional Convention (1861) in Milledgeville voted against secession. Towards the end of the war, several skirmishes took place in Gwinnett County as part of the Atlanta Campaign. The northeastern part of Gwinnett County was removed to form a part of the new Barrow County in 1914. Geography served as Gwinnett County's first courthouse]] According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.5%) is water. It is located along the Eastern Continental Divide. A portion of the county to the northwest is a part of the Chattahoochee River National Recreation Area chain. The regional reservoir, Lake Lanier, at the extreme north of the county, is the central cause to the Tri-state water dispute. Adjacent counties *Forsyth County - north *Hall County - northeast *Jackson County - northeast *Barrow County - east *Walton County - southeast *Rockdale County - south *DeKalb County - southwest *Fulton County - west Transportation Airport The county maintains a regional airport under the name Gwinnett County Airport, formerly, Briscoe Field. Major highways * Interstate 85 * Interstate 985 * U.S. Route 23 * U.S. Route 29 * U.S. Route 78 * State Route 8 * State Route 10 * State Route 13 * State Route 20 * State Route 84 * State Route 120 * State Route 124 * State Route 140 * State Route 141 * State Route 264 * State Route 316 * State Route 317 * State Route 324 * State Route 347 * State Route 365 * State Route 378 * State Route 403 (unsigned designation for I-85) * State Route 419 (unsigned designation for I-985) Ronald Reagan Parkway Transit Systems * Xpress GA/ RTA Commuter buses and Gwinnett County Transit serve the county. Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2010, Gwinnett County had a population of 805,321. The racial and ethnic composition of the population was 53.3% white (44.0% non-Hispanic white), 23.6% black (22.9% non-Hispanic black), 2.7% Korean, 2.6% Asian Indian, 2.0% Vietnamese, 3.3% other Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 8.8% some other race (0.3% non-Hispanic of some other race) and 3.1% from two or more races. 20.1% of the population was Hispanic or Latino with 10.7% of the total population, most being Mexican.2010 general profile of population and housing characteristics of Gwinnett County from the US Census] Gwinnett is the most racially diverse county in the state of Georgia, and one of the most racially diverse counties in the country. There were 202,317 households out of which 42.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.20% were married couples living together, 10.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.70% were non-families. 18.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 3.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. Self-reported same-sex unmarried-partner households account for 0.61% of all households. The average household size was 2.88 and the average family size was 3.28. In the county the population was spread out with 28.20% under the age of 18, 8.70% from 18 to 24, 37.50% from 25 to 44, 20.30% from 45 to 64, and 5.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 101.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $60,537, and the median income for a family was $66,693. Males had a median income of $42,343 versus $31,772 for females. The per capita income for the county was $25,006. About 3.80% of families and 5.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.90% of those under age 18 and 5.50% of those age 65 or over. Economy *AGCO is headquartered in Duluth. *American Megatrends is headquartered in Building 200, at 5555 Oakbrook Parkway, in unincorporated Gwinnett County, near Norcross."Contact Us." American Megatrends. Retrieved on May 6, 2009. *NCR Corporation has its headquarters in unincorporated Gwinnett County, near Duluth."Contact NCR." NCR Corporation. Retrieved on November 29, 2009."OFFICIAL ZONING MAP OF THE CITY OF NORCROSS." City of Norcross. Retrieved on May 29, 2011. *Primerica is headquartered in unincorporated Gwinnett County, near Duluth."Contact Us." Primerica. Retrieved on January 5, 2010. *Waffle House is headquartered in unincorporated Gwinnett County,"Contact Us." Waffle House.that doesent make sense Retrieved on May 19, 2009. near Norcross.Woods, Mark. "If this is what it gets to, it's bad." The Florida Times-Union. May 3, 2009. Retrieved on May 19, 2009. *Yerkes National Primate Research Center, the CDC's primate research center located on the campus of Emory University near Atlanta, maintains its high security Yerkes field station, which houses most of its primates, near Lawrenceville. *Canon has its US headquarters in Norcross. Government and politics Under Georgia's "home rule" provision, county governments have free rein to legislate on all matters within the county, provided that such legislation does not conflict with state or federal law, or state or federal Constitutions. Gwinnett County, Georgia is governed by a five-member Board of Commissioners, which exercises both legislative and executive authority within the county. The chairman of the Board is elected county-wide and serves full-time. The four other Commissioners are elected from single-member districts and serve part-time positions. The Board hires a County Administrator who oversees daily operations of the county's twelve executive departments. Gwinnett County has a police department that operates under the authority of the Board of Commissioners. In addition to the Board of Commissioners, county residents also elect persons to the following positions: Sheriff, District Attorney, Probate Court Judge, Clerk of State/Superior Court, Tax Commissioner, State Court Solicitor, Chief Magistrate Judge (who appoints other Magistrate Court judges), Chief Superior Court Judge and Superior Court Judges, and Chief State Court Judge and State Court Judges. Gwinnett County has the largest public school system in the State of Georgia. Members of the Board of Education are elected from special election districts in the county. Gwinnett County Board of Commissioners United States Congress Georgia General Assembly Georgia State Senate Georgia House of Representatives Hospitals *Gwinnett Medical Center (Lawrenceville) *Gwinnett Medical Center – Duluth *Eastside Medical Center - (Snellville) Formerly Emory Eastside Medical Center, the hospital was purchased by Hospital Corporation of America in 2011. Media The main newspaper of Gwinnett County, Georgia is the Gwinnett Daily Post. The Spanish language newspaper El Nuevo Georgia has its headquarters in unincorporated Gwinnett County, near Norcross."Contáctenos." El Nuevo Georgia. Retrieved on September 18, 2012."Media Kit 2011." (Archive) El Nuevo Georgia. p. 7. Retrieved on September 18, 2012. "5855 Jimmy Carter Blvd. Norcross, GA 30071" Telemundo Atlanta and The Atlanta Journal-Constitution are both based out of Gwinnett. Education Primary and secondary schools Gwinnett County Public Schools operates the public schools (outside of the private sectors). Private education *Greater Atlanta Christian School, the second-largest independent school in Georgia, is located in Norcross. *Parkview Christian School is located in Lilburn. *Providence Christian Academy, is located in Lilburn. *Seigakuin Atlanta International School, a private Japanese education system elementary and middle school, is located in Peachtree Corners."Map" (Map). Seigakuin Atlanta International School. Retrieved on January 11, 2012. "5505 Winters Chapel Road, Atlanta, GA 30360 USA""Relocating school has Japan ties." Atlanta Journal-Constitution. September 29, 2002. JJ1. Retrieved on January 11, 2012. The school moved from property at Oglethorpe University to its current address, former property of the Romanian First Baptist Church, in 2003."History." Seigakuin Atlanta International School. Retrieved on January 11, 2012. *Wesleyan School is located in Peachtree Corners. Colleges and universities *Georgia Gwinnett College is located in Lawrenceville, in Gwinnett County. *Gwinnett Technical College is also located in Lawrenceville. *Philadelphia College of Osteopathic Medicine is located in Suwanee. Sports Minor-league affiliates of the NHL Buffalo Sabres, the Phoenix Coyotes, and the MLB Atlanta Braves play home games and talent scout in the area. Georgia Force of Arena Football League had also played at Arena at Gwinnett Center before the team folded in 2012. Gwinnett also hosts the Gwinnett Rugby International Touring Squad, a Division 3 Men's Rugby Team. Communities Cities *Auburn (partly in Barrow County) *Berkeley Lake *Buford (partly in Hall County) *Dacula *Duluth *Grayson *Lawrenceville *Lilburn *Loganville (partly in Walton County) *Norcross *Peachtree Corners *Snellville *Sugar Hill *Suwanee Towns *Braselton (partly in Jackson County, Hall County, and Barrow County) *Rest Haven (partly in Hall County) Census-designated places *Mountain Park Unincorporated communities *Centerville *Five Forks *Hamilton Mill See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Gwinnett County, GA References External links *Official Web site of Gwinnett County Government * Official site of the Gwinnett Chamber of Commerce * Official site of Partnerhship Gwinnett *Official site of Gwinnett Economic Development *Web site of the Sheriff of Gwinnett County *Web site of the Courts of Gwinnett County *Gwinnett County Transit web site (public transportation agency) *Gwinnett County Public Library *Web site of Gwinnett College *Gwinnett County Parks and Recreation Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Gwinnett County, Georgia Category:1818 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1818 Gwinnet Category:Counties of Appalachia